Slender:The Arrival-Beth Hayes' death
by AngelPony99
Summary: Hey y'all!Jane's here! So,this is my first fanfiction submitted on this tually,it's a short story. I always wondered how Beth Hayes died,Slender The Arrival fans...Maybe it was suicide,maybe it was an unknown sickness,maybe it was...Slenderman?Well,I chose the third one. Hope you like it!Give me your thoughts on it! :D


Tick-tock,tick-tock,the clock is ticking...Beth Hayes was sitting on the couch,drinking some tea,when,suddenly,the phone ringed:

*riiiing*

_'Good morning !I have to give you the news about your daughter.'_

'Yeah?Please tell me,is she allright?'

_'She still speculates about __**Him**__,but she's stable,for have just given her the medicine.'_

'Please, ,I want to talk to her...'

_'What a coincidence,she'd like to talk to you,too.'_

'Thank you,doctor!'

**_'Mom!Please!Take me with you!HE is hunting me,I can't stand it anymore!I miss you so much,mom!MOM!*sobbing*'_**

A tear ran down across the poor woman's daughter looked desperate,hopeless and couldn't do anything for her.

'My Katie...Please,dear,be patient,everything will be fine,I promise!'

**_'M-m-mom...Come back.'_**

_'Okay,miss Milens,I think you should get back to your room and take a rest,you look tired...I'm so sorry for this, .She still needs treatment...'_

'No,it's okay, .It's...okay...'

Beth hung up the didn't want to hear the screams of her daughter...She couldn't do anything to help her.

These kinds of conversations happened everytime,since Kate was patient at the North Cross 's going on?Who's that Him she's talking about?Too many questions,but no answer for them...

Beth stared at the ceiling,thinking about her little Katie...

'Oh God,help me...'she whispered.

A sudden knock at the door made her startle.

_' ?It's me,Lauren...'_

'Completely forgot about her...' said Beth.

Kate's mother opened the was Lauren,who came here for finding out the news about her childhood friend.

'Ah,Lauren,please,come in!'said Beth with a fake smile on her face.

'I won't stay too much, .I just want to know what's going on with Kate.'

'I will tell you,my ,take a seat!Would you like some tea?'

'No thanks.I'd like some strong coffee instead.'Lauren replied,showing that she's very addicted to coffee.

In the kitchen,Beth was preparing the coffee for her only five minutes,it was she finished,she came with the fresh coffee in the living ,she sighed.

'I guess that Kate doesn't feel very well in that cold hospital,right?'Lauren asked.

'No,not at all...She wants to come back 's still obsessed with that...**THING** she's talking about.'

'Hmmm,I she call this morning?'

'Yes,yes,her doctor gave her to me at the screamed,and she said that she misses me so much.I...I didn't know what to say in that moment,I just...said that everything will be fine.'

'That's good to hear, .'

'Why are you saying this?'

'You have to be positive for your daughter,and you did the right know...I'd do the same.'

Beth hugged Lauren 's glad that someone supports her,even in the coldest Lauren does.

'Ok,I gotta go,then.'Lauren said awkwardly.'And,do you know when Kate will return home?'

'Yeah,after 1-2 weeks.I can hardly wait to see her again.'

'Me call me when she's home,I wanna pay a visit sooner or later.'

'I care of you!'

'Same.'

Lauren shut the door and went far,far away from the middle of the forest.

'I just don't know how I will survive another night...alone.'Beth sighed.

The day has passed quickly,surprisingly for Beth.

The night spreaded around like a cloak with its full moon was shining on the sky,pinned with millions of sparkly stared in awe at this horrible is going to happen...

'Ouch!My head!'She started to have terrible headaches,like something unpleasant is around

But,the headaches quickly disappeared,as mysteriously as they appeared.

Beth felt very tired,so she immediately went to sleep.

After few hours,she started to hear a very eerie voice in her head.

**_'Why do you bother with her anyway?However,when she'll come home,she will see ME more than in that has no escape from ME.'_**

'Who...who are you?You are the one who always torments Kate's mind?'

**_'Maybe,but it doesn't matter in this moment...'_**

'Whoever you are,leave her alone!'

**_'Why do you care about someone who isn't even your daughter?'_**

Beth gasped at this she didn't give up so started to yell with all her strength:

**'BECAUSE SHE'S THE DAUGHTER I'VE NEVER HAD!'**

After that,Beth cried and sobbed consatntly.

'Show yourself!Now!'

**_'Very well then...If you're so excited to see me...'_**

Beth opened her in front of her,a tall and slender figure wore a classy suit with a white shirt and a red ,the creepiest trait of this creature was his lack of facial stared,frozen in fear; she couldn't move at the sight of this monster.

'Oh My God...'these were the last words she said.

**_'If you don't want me to haunt your beloved dreams,say "Good bye" to this world,before I'll make you say it in a painful way...I have plans for OUT OF MY WAY!'_**

Beth was panicked at the last voice haunted her mind,causing her to have suicidal nodded and gasped in the same time,because his last words made her mute in didn't have other choice...than suicide.

Beth quickly headed to the bathroom and took Kate's medicine and the painkillers from the took them all in the same time,and swallowed them with grief,throwing the empty jars in the pain was unimaginable for the poor woman,flowing through all her heart beat faster,and faster,and faster...and then Hayes laid on the back,on the bathroom's cold floor...dead.

Slenderman was proud of his new took Beth's dead corpse with his tendrils,and placed it with care on her bed.

**_'Sweet dreams,Beth Hayes...'_**

***After a week***

Kate arrived at home,with pure happiness,because she will meet her mother.

'Mom!I'm home!'

***five minutes have passed,everything was in deep silence***

'Mom!Do you hear me?'

Kate started to be searched through all the ground floor,but no trace of her mother.

'Maybe she's upstairs...'

***After she climbs the stairs***

'I suppose she's still sleeping!Poor her,she must be so tired...'

Kate knocked the door,but no answer.

'Mom,can I get in?'

Still no answer.

'Mom?'

She didn't have other choice,than entering the room.

'Sorry for disturbing,mom,but I came home and...'

She didn't finish the mother was laying on the bed,totally pale and with no sign of living.

'...You didn't answer when I called...'

Kate gasped and burst into couldn't believe it:her mother was dead.

_'Oh God,mom,why did you have to leave me?WHY?'_

Minutes were like hours:Kate stared at her mother's sobbed,and she yelled:

_'MOOOOOM!NOOOOO!'_

She was too shocked to even search the reason of her mother's was traumatized...

Kate leant to Beth's ear and whispered:'Goodbye, you later...'

Right from that moment,her sanity drained slowly and slowly...day by day.

***After two days***

Bells rang the graveyard was in mourning.

Pastor John Taylor said his last words from his tribute speech:

_'...Beth Hayes was a very special smile has always encouraged us not to think negative in our lives...May God forgive her!'_

He approached Kate and pat her shoulder.

'Condolences,my daughter.'

'Thank you,Pastor.' Kate sighed.

'Let's go,Kate!'Lauren said.

'Allright...'

Right from behind the trees,Slenderman was staring at the two saw him,and gasped,telling Lauren to move faster.

_'The nightmare isn't over yet.__**I have plans for you,Kate...'**_


End file.
